Shell Shocked
Shell Shocked is the fourth episode of Power Rangers In Space. It is a crossover with Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. Synopsis In order to destroy the Space Rangers, Astronema uses her powers to brainwash another similar team of teen heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. With them under her power, the Turtles con the Rangers into letting them on the Astro Megaship, so they can take it over for her. All goes according to plan, until the Rangers escape and the Megaship hits an electric storm. The shock causes the Turtles to break free of Astronema's spell and expel her from the ship. The Rangers return to assist, and plan to return the Turtles back to New York. However, they have one tiny little request - Galaxy Gliding in space! Plot In order to destroy the Space Rangers, Astronema uses her powers to brainwash another similar team of teen heroes, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. With them under her power, the Turtles con the Rangers into letting them on the Astro Megaship, so they can take it over for her. All goes according to plan, until the Rangers escape and the Megaship hits an electric storm. The shock causes the Turtles to break free of Astronema's spell and expel her from the ship. The Rangers return to assist, and plan to return the Turtles back to New York. However, they have one tiny little request - Galaxy Gliding in space! Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene Skullovitch *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Blake Torney as Electrotramp (voice) *Tom Trudeau as Reporter *Tony Oliver as Leonardo (voice) *Jason Gray Standford as Donatello (voice) *Michael Reisz as Michaelangelo (voice) *Christopher Corey Smith as Raphael (voice) *Lajinda Ladjinberg as Venus De Milo (voice) Zords *Astro Megaship Notes *This is the second crossover with another series, the first being in the [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)|third season of Mighty Morphin']] with ''Masked Rider'' AKA [https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Black_RX Kamen Rider Black RX], both made by Saban. *The Ninja Turtles costumes are the costumes used in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation. They also include Venus de Milo who is in that series. *This episode marks the rest of the Rangers' Black, Blue, Yellow & Pink Galaxy Gliders. *Due to The Next Mutation being filmed in Vancouver while Power Rangers is filmed in California, the Turtles are portrayed by different suit and voice actors in this episode to those from their own show. *The Turtles exhibit the ability to reflect and bounce around an energy ball thrown by an enemy. This ability is usually for Venus de Milo, but not seen by the other, male turtles in The Next Mutation. Splinter displays such an ability in the anime OVA of Ninja Turtles, so this appearance implies that the male turtles were taught how to do this. *This makes for the first time that the Power Rangers were referred to as comic book characters with it happening again in Ninja Storm's "Prelude to a Storm" by Tori Hanson. *This episode picked up where "Save our Ship" left off. *Fans have considered this episode (and, by extension, the final scene of the previous episode) to be non-canon, particularly due to the negative attitude towards The Next Mutation. *Ecliptor is not seen, with Astronema, in this episode, after being destroyed in the last episode. *This marks the last time to date that a team of Power Rangers has allied with someone from a different television show. **This also marks the last time that the Power Rangers team up with a non-Power Ranger character until Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel's "Sheriff Skyfire". Errors *When Astronema tries to cover Leonardo's mouth to make him stop talking, she covers his beak instead. See Also *to be added Category:In Space Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Power Ranger Exclusive Episodes